


Netflix While Chilled

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Spain can't ice skate, romcoms are the best way to cheer up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: At least Spain tried his best to show off his ice skating skills to Canada. Thankfully, comfort is not far afterwards.





	Netflix While Chilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a gift for sugarskooma on tumblr, for the 2018 APH Rarepair Exchange!

“Come on, it’s not that hard.”

“That’s what you think.”

Canada watched in amusement as Spain gripped the bar surrounding the ice rink. It had been Spain’s idea to go ice skating, to show off to Canada that he was good at skating too. He wasn’t bad, he could skate smoothly, but he couldn’t stop unless it meant smacking into the wall or falling flat on his face on the ice. At least there was only a mother with her child on the other end of the rink.

“You’re doing well,” Canada encouraged. “Watch, you just tilt your feet a little and bend your knees.” He skated back to demonstrate, coming to a smooth stop in front of Spain once more with only a small spray of ice. “Come on, try it.”

Spain pursed his lips, still not convinced, but pushed off from the wall anyways to skate around, getting some speed again before he tilted his feet like Canada suggested. However, he tilted them just a bit too far, and Canada watched with his hands over his mouth to hide his laugh as Spain went sideways and fell down on the ice again. Canada skated over to help him up.

“Are you okay?”

Spain gave him a dramatic pout, still keeping a tight grip on Canada’s hands even though he knew perfectly well how to stay balanced on his skates alone. “I could use a kiss,” he muttered.

Canada smiled and leaned up to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Let’s try again.”

They spent the next hour skating, with Spain falling down several more times until he finally managed to get it, coming to a wobbly stop. He stood still for several seconds before it hit him that he stopped, and he let out a whoop with his arms thrown up. Canada didn’t have the heart to point out that he still almost fell over that time.

It took even more tries before Spain was able to do it consistently, and he beamed proudly as Canada gave him a few claps. He stood up a little straighter as he realized this was his chance to show off, and he took off with great speed, circling around to pass in front of Canada. As he did, he turned, trying to do a small twirl, but it threw off his balance and next thing he knew, he was lying on the ice with Canada standing over him, his brow furrowed with worry.

“Maybe we should go home,” Canada suggested.

Spain gave a small laugh and got to his feet with Canada’s help, agreeing. He was starting to feel the chill in his bones from falling on the ice so much.

Thankfully when they got back, comfort was only a hot shower and a new change of dry clothes away. Spain settled onto the couch with a large duvet as Canada went into the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. Spain idly flipped through the channels to look for something to watch while he waited for Canada to come back. He was still flipping by the time Canada came in, two mugs of hot chocolate stacked with whipped cream, marshmallows, and chocolate syrup in his hands. He handed Spain one of the mugs before sitting down next to him and carefully tucking the duvet around himself too without spilling any of his sugary drink.

Spain automatically set to curling up against Canada the moment Canada was settled. He nudged his way under Canada’s free arm and rested his head on his shoulder with a small, content sigh.

“What do you want to watch?” he asked, still idly flipping through the channels. “Nothing is on that is good.”

“I have Netflix, you know.”

“Oh.” Spain had forgotten about that. He handed the remote to Canada, who easily changed the TV over. They sipped at their hot chocolate while they waited for it to load, and Spain groaned when an error message popped up.

“Of course,” he muttered.

“It’ll work eventually, don’t worry,” Canada assured him. He tried again, glancing over at Spain while it loaded once more. He chuckled and swiped a dot of whipped cream off of Spain’s upper lip. getting it to work on the fourth time of restarting it. They both sighed in relief when it loaded properly, and Canada started to flip through.

“Took long enough,” Spain grumbled.

“How about this?” Canada suggested, pausing on a romcom movie. “It has one and a half stars.”

“That sounds _terrible_ ,” Spain noted, and a grin spread across his face. “Let’s watch it.”

They sat curled up against each other at the start of the movie, but by the time the movie was halfway through they were spread out over the couch away from each other from laughing too hard at the movie. Their hot chocolates were only partially finished, it was too difficult to drink when they were too busy laughing.

“Y-Yes, because obviously— obviously a pair of vibrating underwear is the way to wooing a woman,” Spain said in between gasps and snickers.

“He should’ve gotten her a ring while he was at it,” Canada joked, making the two collapse into another fit of giggles.

They continued making snide comments and laughing throughout the rest of the movie, their hot chocolate long turned cold. As the credits rolled, Canada took a sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose. He downed it in a few more drinks to finish it as quickly as possible, though Spain continued to sip at his cold drink without much worry.

Canada moved to get up, but was interrupted by Kumajiro crawling up onto the couch and plopping down on his lap. Spain still wasn’t sure if he was actually a baby polar bear or just a really big, really weird looking cat.

“I…don’t think I’m moving any time soon,” Canada noted with a chuckle as he gave an affectionate scritch to the bear’s head.

“Not a bad thing,” Spain noted. He grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around them again, curling up against Canada once more. He was starting to feel the soreness set in from all of the falls and bruises he got while skating, but it was not so bad with how warm and comfortable Canada was. He had even completely forgotten the embarrassment of messing up his twirl in front of him. It was almost too easy, he knew he could always count on Canada to help him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
